


Happy Birthday Hidan

by PenBledNonSense



Series: Akatsuki Birthday Lemons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Hidan's Birthday, Jashinism, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBledNonSense/pseuds/PenBledNonSense
Summary: What do you do for someone who has never had a birthday celebration? You give him one, that's what! What do you do if your present isn't exactly smiled upon by your Temple? Don't worry, Lord Jashin has you covered! Of course, there is a price, but I don't think you mind all that much. Hidan defiantly doesn't.**Completed!**~***~***~***~Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.~***~***~***~





	Happy Birthday Hidan

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: I've got a bit of a backstory in this for Reader and Hidan before we get to the juicy parts. Remember, I try to make things as accurate to canon as I can which means that Hidan and Reader are young when all this takes place. (Because, for the sake of Hidan wandering around shirtless with messy hair and battling Orochimaru and Kakuzu, I canon that intro so I don't think he's even 20 yet.) Personally, I don't see anything wrong with it as long as you wrap it! Lord Jashin doesn't care though. More life means more death! Enjoy!~**_

April second, an ordinary day for almost everyone. It's just any other day of the week, at least, for most people. Today though is special to me. Today is the birthday of my significant other, whom Lord Jashin had graciously led into my life.

Today is Hidan's birthday. Though it was only after we began going out last year that he begin celebrating it. Previously, he didn't much care for it, going so far that he nearly forgot it altogether.

As a child, Hidan was often neglected; his parents were too busy to celebrate the child they had brought into this world. He admitted one time, after the first celebration I gave him, that he had been jealous of the other kids in the Village. He would hear about their birthday's, how they would receive presents and cake from family and friends alike, being spoiled by everyone they knew just because one year they were born on this day.

He said that he had asked his parents once when he was very young if, like the other children, he could have cake and presents for his coming birthday. He was denied and instantly afterward informed that his mother and father had agreed to let the Village take him as their ward so he could be trained to fight in the wars. It wasn't long after that both his parents perished on the front line and Hidan, now a proper orphan, began his lessons as a Shinobi.

They taught him to fight, to kill and not remarkably anything more. He became a weapon, bathed in blood, as the years went by, but then one day his Village changed their view on war. He, along with all the other Shinobi, had been pushed aside; they now had to assimilate into their new way of life as a Tourism Hotspot though it was difficult as many only knew the life of war.

Not impressed with this decision, Hidan challenged this new way of life forced upon him and slaughtered many comrades before disappearing. He carved his memory into the Village history so he wouldn't soon be forgotten or the blood he was made to shed in his Villages name.

It wasn't long afterward he was recruited by a Religious group calling themselves The Way of Jashin where he was used in an experiment to gain immortality. They stood for everything Yugakure had decided to throw away so it was only natural Hidan agreed to join. The Jashinists didn't seem to celebrate birthdays either and Hidan, having never celebrated before, never asked.

That's when I come in. 

I met Hidan a week before the Akatsuki took him on as a member. He had been wandering around almost aimlessly, preaching to anyone who would listen. His Faith Leader sent him out into the world to gather more followers for their Religion and during this time he was passing through a small, run-down Village. My Village.

I was the waitress in a small restaurant he came into; I greeted him at the door, showed him to his seat and took his order. He was talking passionately about Jashinism, trying to get me interested when my manager then started shouting for me to get back to work. Later, when I brought him his meal I asked if I could know more about this Jashin. I had been intrigued, not by the Religion itself but by how excited he was as he talked. Not many people in my Village talked so passionately about anything other than getting the hell out. 

He asked when my shift was over and we made a plan to meet up.

He hadn't gone far from my work, waiting around in the streets for me to get off shift, talking to a couple of younger boys. When he noticed I had come outside he smiled charmingly at me.

This is where I fell for him. That damn smile, his bare chest, messy silver hair and purple eyes in the sunset. He was so unique, beautiful even.

We went back to my place where he would teach me more about his Faith and what he personally had accomplished since joining. It sounded exciting, terrifying, dangerous; I wanted in. I wanted to go with him, learn from him and help teach others with the same passion. 

He was happy about my decision to join and gave me the location of his Temple. This is where I would begin my teachings while he continued to travel, collecting more followers. I was a little disappointed, honestly, when he said he wouldn't be joining me right away but I understood why.

Yes, it sounded pretty scary and I felt the anxiety rise after Hidan left for the night. I would be leaving the only home I ever knew to find a Temple full of strangers on my own, and at a pretty young age too. I was trusting that what Hidan had told me was the truth and I would be welcomed by his people. He said he would return to the Temple very soon and that I wouldn't even notice the time go by during my studies. 

It was a leap of faith, and I thank Lord Jashin I took it.

Two days after I arrived Hidan finally showed up with a handful of younger kids and a couple of older men. One of the teachers took the new initiates for orientation and I was permitted to leave my studies so I could go say hello. We went for a walk outside and he asked if I was settling in all right.

"It's been an adjustment and I've been kind of nervous but seeing you again has already made things better." He liked this response, I could tell by the way his eyes lit up. He tried to play it cool but he was getting increasingly chatty, so much so that we were both scolded for our unproductively by the teacher who touring the new initiates. 

Hidan had to go make his report to the Faith Leader and I had to get back to my studies but he promised to meet up later for dinner in the Food Hall. We were both smiling brightly as we parted ways.

Later, as we ate we talked about my studies and his travels as well as the sacrifices he performed. Then afterward, when we were walking through the halls, Hidan presented a Jashinist necklace to me. New initiates don't get one right away so I was thrilled and happily had him help put it on.

As he was placing the necklace around my neck he notified me he was being sent back out. This seemed to sadden me a great deal more than I thought it should at the time but promising to return soon, he also informed me he had been given permission to court me. He finished clasping the necklace and turned me to face him before asking if I was interested.

"Yes!-Oh, um, yes, I would like that." He looked at me cockeyed for a moment before bursting into laughter, doubling over. When he settled down I was standing there pale as a ghost, fearful I had already made a fool of myself but he grinned wide before walking away, looking back at me with a wave, calling out that he's looking forward to it. I felt all bubbly inside and wanted to dance but my large smile already had a passing teacher looking at me suspiciously. I kept the excitement in.

A month went by, and then another. Each day that passed made it feel like he wasn't coming back at all but I wasn't wanting to give up, no matter how long his definition of "soon" was. I had this feeling, whether I was that gullible or it was Lord Jashin telling me to have faith, I just knew, somehow, he was bound to return. 

Three months had now passed since the day he left. It was the end of March and as one of my new responsibilities, I was going around lighting the torches outside the Temple when, from behind me, a pair of strong hands clasped over my eyes. 

"Did you miss me?" At the sound of his voice, I dropped my torch onto the gravel, quickly spinning around and drawing him into a tight embrace. He awkwardly returned it before I swiftly pulled away. Embarrassed by what I had just done I stepped back, apologizing. 

Hidan just chuckled and pulled me back in for another one, asking if he was still able to court me or if there was someone else he now had to go murder. I told him I had been waiting for him, that I knew he would be returning. He released me, a happy expression making its way into his eyes.

This is when I finally noticed his new outfit. He was wearing a long black cloak with a red cloud print. His three-bladed scythe was now attached via a cable which ran into one of his long sleeves as well he had smoothed his wild silver hair back and bore a ring on his left index finger. He explained that he didn't have a lot of time to visit, that he was only granted a short leave from the organization which drafted him before he had to go on a mission with another person.

I was disheartened by this news but he assured me he would return as often as he could and that since he couldn't die he would always be returning. He told me there was a week before he had to meet his partner near Sunagakure so we had at least a couple of days to get to know each other better. He said it wasn't his ideal relationship start-out but he wanted to make the most of it.

Feeling a little better now I continued with my chore while Hidan followed after me, talking about the new organization he was forced into but that he didn't mind too much because he gets to travel farther, spreading the ways of Jashin while in the company of another immortal. I was happy for him.

When I finished we both went into the Temple and made our way to the Food Hall to have dinner. We talked for hours before the Faith Leader walked by, stopping to ask where Hidan had been and if he converted any more followers. To answer all this Hidan excused himself to talk with the Faith Leader which gave me time to think up more questions. I wanted to learn as much about this man as I could before he left again.

Upon his return, he jokingly asked if there was anything else I wanted to know before he turned in for the night. I told him I had one question,

"When is your birthday?" He went silent for a moment, his expression becoming serious before he started to look like he actually couldn't remember. 

"Shit, it's been years since I've even thought about that." He mumbled. Scratching the back of his head he looked at me and asked what month it was. 

"March, the thirty-first." His brow raised and he chuckled sheepishly.

"April second. Damn, I didn't know it was that time of year again." He explained some of his past, the reason why his birthday wasn't very noteworthy to him, before yawning as well as wishing me goodnight and then parting ways with an almost woeful look about his features. 

I stood there for a moment, taking in everything he had told me, trying to comprehend it as I watched him leave. Then I made my way to my own bed, a shared room with a couple of other girls around my age, and laid down in my night attire. Continuing to process the lack of celebration in Hidan's life only gave me the resolve to change it. I decided firmly that I was going to celebrate it with him before he left.

April second, the day before Hidan had to leave. I spent all the time I had the day prior researching, bombarding him with personal questions. Some he didn't mind while others he would get embarrassed or frustrated with before telling me to go away. His orders to leave him be hurt at first but he always showed up later with his own list of questions, most of them mimicking the ones I had inquired of previously.

He had been with the Faith Leader most of this afternoon, discussing the where and how of his travels before they had a prayer session while I was out lighting torches. Afterwards, I quickly found the Faith Leader, asking for permission for Hidan and me to go to the Village nearby for dinner. Upon learning why I wanted this he granted my request with a laugh, shaking his head as he walked away, mumbling something about youth. I then found Hidan in the Food Hall and quickly grasped his hand to pull him away from his full plate as I notified him we were not eating here.

In the Village, I took Hidan to a nearby Tavern. He looked a little put out as we sat at one of their tables and began asking why we were there. I giggled and excused myself without explaining, running up to the front bar to inform the Barkeep that it was Hidan's birthday. I bribed him to allow us a drink or two, paying over double what the drinks would normally cost. I then made an order of our food, Hidans favourites, before returning to my seat to be scorned by the birthday-man for acting so oddly. 

When our food arrived Hidan looked at me with narrowed eyes, informing me that he was to court me, not the other way around. Laughing, I, in turn, let him know that this was a small celebration for his birthday. He looked at the food that was placed in front of us and then back at me, unsure of how to respond. 

"There will also be cake afterward." I smiled wide and then he smiled back; at first, it was small but it quickly grew, becoming an ear-to-ear grin before he started digging in. We ate and drank and when the cake finally came I wished him a happy birthday, telling him I was glad for this day because he was born.

It wasn't part of the agreement when I gained permission for Hidan and me to have dinner out but we ended up getting a room above the bar. Tipsy and stuffed from supper all we really wanted to do, at first anyway, was go to sleep. What we ended up doing was falling into each other, laughing and light headed, hot and heavy. We fell onto the bed together, my arms around Hidan's neck and his around my waist before he pulled me in and we kissed for the first time. We made, to the best of our inexperienced selves, love that night. 

We awoke the next morning still bare, tangled in each other's limbs with a single sheet covering or forms. A knock came on the door from the Barkeep informing us we needed to leave shortly. Embarrassment took over as we dressed, laughing at the taboo we had just committed. The Temple has rules about fornication and we were now preparing ourselves for a severe reprimanding. 

Hidan brought me back to the Temple, our fingers intertwined. We were ready to face the consequences. Together. 

The Faith Leader was waiting outside the Temple for our return with an unreadable expression. With a curt nod, he turned and lead us to his office, gesturing to a carved symbol of Jashinism he had behind his desk. 

"Normally I would scorn the two of you, inflicting pain and even death for the sins you have enacted, especially at this age." I looked at Hidan in silent worry but he grasped my hand tight; confident. "But," The Faith Leader continued. "Lord Jashin has given me a vision." With a sigh, he continued, "I am to permit this." He motioned to our hands. "You shall have your own shared accommodations for privacy on the days you return to us, Hidan." Hidan had laughed, loudly. 

"I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew Lord Jashin approved of this since the day we met!" He pulled me close, kissing my cheek in front of the Faith Leader. "When I come back, I'm going to have you bound to me. You are my woman now." He sounded so proud, so excited about all this. It took me a minute to realize what Hidan was saying; this was his plan from the moment I agreed to learn Jashinism.

"Very well." The Faith Leader took out a pair of scissors and walked up to me. "Hidan, you will carry a lock of her hair as a reminder to be faithful, not only to Lord Jashin but to her." He cut a small bundle, tied it and handed it over. Next, he took a lock of Hidan's hair. "And you shall carry this of Hidan's, reminding you to be faithful to not only Lord Jashin but to Hidan." I took the lock of silver hair and smiled happily. 

This was a year ago. Whenever Hidan could sneak away from the Akatsuki he would come home to spend the night. The first time he returned I was bound to him, and he to I. A marriage, in a way, performed by our Faith Leader. Now, on his birthday, which I made sure he would be here for, we lay in our shared bed in our own small home on the Temple grounds.

I wanted to do something special for him today but all I could think of was to make dinner or take him back to the Tavern. I guess I should be grateful he likes my cooking but since I never know how long I have with him it is almost futile to plan ahead, especially when he won't tell me which he prefers. I think he gets too much joy out of teasing me sometimes but seeing as I don't get a lot of time with him I'll take every chance to see him smile, even if it's a mischievous one.

He came home early in the morning this time, crashing into bed and pulling me close in order to cuddle. The grasp he has on me leaves zero chance of escape but I've come to like my prison in his strong arms. 

'Oh well, the longer the meat marinates in the barbeque sauce the better it should taste.' I think to myself as I try and shift my position.

I feel Hidan stir behind me and then his lips pressing to my nape before he starts pushing my hair out of the way. "Good morning." He mumbles against my flesh. He's barely awake but his hands are already wandering my body; a hard pressure can be felt against my backside.

"Good morning, birthday-man.~" I coo in return. He squeezes me, smiling into my neck. 

"Want to know what I want for my birthday this year?" He asks, gripping my breast firmly, causing me to squeak. 

"Wh-what are you wanting?" It's all too obvious but he likes it now when I'm curious.

"I want all of this." He runs his hands down my body, groping everywhere he can that will cause noise to escape me before he begins stroking me, feather-light, across my ticklish spots.

"Hidan!" I laugh out loud, pulling at his hands which only cause him to snicker. "You already have all of this, you have me.~" His fingers are digging more at my tickle spots and I'm beginning to squirm. "You have me!~" I shout, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He stops tickling me and moves to hover above, staring at me seriously. "Always?" He asks, purple eyes searching mine.

"Always," I reply, cupping his cheek and smiling tenderly.

Hidan leans down and kisses me, his bare chest pressing against my clothed one. Slowly he glides his hands up my night shirt and then pulls it over my head. He breaks the kiss and trails his lips down to my jawline, my throat and then my chest, finally reaching my breasts. I let my hands wander across his broad shoulders, massaging them and grasping them tight as he begins sucking on my tits.

"Hidan, but it's your birthday,~" I whine as he begins to massage my ass cheek with a hand, rocking his pelvis into mine as he holds himself up above me.

"I know that," He growls, biting down on my breast and pulling it with his teeth, just hard enough to make it sting. I whine and moan at his treatment and trail my nails through his hair, scraping lightly against his scalp.

"Hidan, I want to make you feel good." I sigh as he dips his hand down my pyjama pants and begins rubbing at my folds.

"You will." He smirks before pulling away and tossing our blanket to the side, ripping my pants down and throwing them as well. "Oh, you fucking will." He growls, spreading my legs and dropping between them.

"Ah!~" My back arches as he takes my nub of nerves into his mouth, sucking almost harshly as he rubs at my thighs and ass. His tongue plunges into my slit, his face pressing sternly to my mound. "Hidan~" I whine, grasping at his messy silver locks.

"Fuck, don't pull my hair." He orders, biting at the outer lip of my opening. A tingle sensation rises and I can feel myself getting wet at his touches. His hands, more calloused each time he returns, feel like sandpaper across my skin, lighting it on fire in the most sensational ways.

"Hidan~" I wiggle my hips, trying unenthusiastically to move out from under him. As I push up against him he only grasps my hips tighter. "Hidan, what are you doing?~" I gasp as two fingers push into my depths.

"Getting breakfast, what else?" I can feel him smirk against my sensitive flesh as he lets go of my hip and pushes his hand up to grasp my breast, pinching and twisting my nipple between rough fingers. "It's my birthday. I'll eat whatever I want." He isn't going to be influenced otherwise so all I can do is comply, letting the pleasurable feeling wash over me, my core pulsing in time with his fingers, dripping my feminine honey.

"Hidan~" I breath as he stuffs a third, thick finger inside. "Ah~" My breath is catching as he pumps faster, licking and sucking my unbelievably sensitive pink pearl. He's going at it like he's starving, as though he hasn't eaten the whole time he's been away. "Hidan!~" My core is clenching already and he's still building his pace; thrusting his fingers in deeper, faster, doing everything right just so he can have me cumming.

He's sucking harder now and the noises start to spill from my throat. I'm a moaning mess, my hips bucking up for more. I'm so glad we have our own space, away from the listening ears of our fellow worshipers as I grasp at the bed sheets and the pillow, gripping for my sanity as he devours my flower. I'm practically begging for release as he curls his fingers inside of me. 

"HIDAN!" I shout out, screaming and panting, convulsing as the orgasm washes over. "Hidan! OH!~" He continues to lick and suck all the juice flowing out of me. The noises of satisfaction he's making as he eats me out only prolong my climax, giving him more of what he wants.

"Fuck, you taste good." He praises, finally pulling his face from my folds. Looking up at me, setting himself on his knees between my legs, he licks his fingers clean. "Now, my turn." His face darkens a little as he climbs up my body, straddling my head with his manhood standing proudly on display. "Go on." He prods, pushing his cock down towards my mouth as he leans over me.

I open my mouth obediently and he slides his stiff member in, rubbing it gently against my tongue. His taste is salty and bitter but there is a sweet tinge to it. His flesh, the smell of him, somehow it makes me wet all over again. He's staring down at me, passion and lust filled eyes locked on mine as he moves his dripping head around, rubbing against the walls of my cheeks and back of my throat. "That's it." He breaths as he wipes away a stray hair from my face. "Take it all." His well-endowed shaft begins to slide in further, pushing down my throat. 

I've never taken all of him in before but I can tell it's something he's wanting to try to accomplish today so I do my best to relax my jaw and throat, wondering how I could possibly suck him as he chokes me. I listen to the noises of his pleasure as he slides in and out of my mouth, taking more depth each time he enters. Hidan's beginning to tremble as he slides in, gripping the headboard of our bed for support as he starts to fuck my mouth, increasing his speed each time I gag, my throat clenching around him.

We are young, still inexperienced, but what we have feels right, like Jashin himself brought us together. We have explored every inch of each other's bodies, spending a whole day in bed together after we were bound. With our union, there is nothing we can't do with one another. My body is his and there is no shame felt between us.

I start tapping his thigh, begging to breathe, light-headedness beginning to take over as he thrusts. He pulls out and moves back down my body, between my legs before he wipes the drool from my face and kisses me. "There's a good girl, you took nearly all of me." He coos into the kiss before biting down on my bottom lip playfully, sinfully. "Turn around." He commands, pulling my hips up.

"Yes, my love.~" I purr back, shaking my hips playfully now that I've caught my air. . 

He rubs his length between my folds a few times, wetting his cock before he brings the tip and presses it against my entrance. He starts off slow, pushing in gently until the tip of his head is submerged within my flesh, pulling back to thrust in again, sheathing half of himself in one go. He pulls out once more and rams in harder, deeper into my core.

"Oh!~" The feeling of him inside me, exploring an area only he has ever and ever will explore, is mind-numbing. "Hi-Hidan...~" 

"That's it, baby, take it all." He moans, thrusting his hips so his pelvis meets the flesh of my ass. "Take me all in." 

Our bed is starting to rock as Hidan begins to pick up his pace. The grip he has on my thighs tightens and loosens periodically as he tries to stay in control, his balls slapping against my clit, making me tighten and moan. He then grabs my hair and tugs, signalling for me to sit up as he continues to pound into my cunt. 

He grips my throat and kisses my cheek as his one hand presses on my lower stomach, feeling how he pushes against my insides. Then he whispers in my ear, panting, groaning, "Turn over." Again, I do as I'm told, knowing what's about to happen. 

He's on top of me, lips locked as he thrusts back in, pumping away feverishly. Wet sounds of skin slapping against skin; the sounds of pleasure the both of us are emitting drown out the squeaking of the bed. One of Hidan's hands is gripping the headboard while the other takes a hold of my leg and throws it over his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate me deeper.  
"Ah, ah~" My voice is strained, only panting and gasping by this point. "Oh, ah, hah~" 

Hidan is having the same trouble; grunting and hissing into the kiss, a stray, breathy curse every now and again as he builds even more speed. "Fuck!~" He whispers before pulling up and gripping my other leg, tossing that over his shoulder as well so he can penetrate me, balls deep. "You're always so fucking tight!~" He groans out.

"Oh~ Oh, Hidan~" I'm holding onto his biceps for dear life, my breasts are bouncing painfully as they try to keep in rhythm with his thrusts. "Hi-" My voice is almost gone as Hidan pants, smirking down at me.

"Look at me." He says from above, the light from our window shining over his silver hair, granting him a halo effect. "Cum with me."

I'm already so close, so close I almost climax the moment he tells me to. "So..." I can't breathe as he's staring at me, enjoying the sight of me. "Good- So... good! AH~" I want to squeeze my eyes tight in the sensation of ecstasy but I know he wants me to keep eye contact while we release. He loves the connection this gives us.

"Same, babe, same." He's pushing my legs up, my knees are near my ears as he holds onto my ankles above my head. He brings his face close to mine as his thrusting becomes sloppy. "Ah, fuck, babe~" He's almost growling and I can't breathe anymore. "FUCK!~" 

He slams into my core one final time and releases, his hot seed spilling, filling me up. I orgasm the instant after he does, tightening around his cock and whining without breath before he slams his lips back into mine. The pressure all over my body burns but it's not nearly as hot as the release in my core he had been working up to.

Hidan thrusts a couple more times, rocking into me as deep as he can and I grind right back, then he starts to sit up, releasing my legs from his crushing grip. He helps pull my limbs back to their spot around his waist and he leans down, laying on top of me for another kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, digging my fingers into his hair and he does the same. Our pulses are beating so fast it sounds as though they have blended. We want to be one, no we are one, as Lord Jashin intends.

When we break for air I smile up at him as he shifts his hips, pulling himself out. "Now, are you sure you don't want me to cook you anything for breakfast?" I ask at the rumble of his stomach. Hidan grumbles into my shoulder incoherently before looking back up at me. 

"Will you bring it to me?" I smile and nod before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Of course." I slide out of bed carefully, my legs still gel from having them contorted over my head. "After I regain the ability to stand, that is." He chuckles at me and pinches my ass.

"Better hurry, otherwise I might end up eating you again." I stick my tongue out at him and grab my robe before exiting our room.

After I have made breakfast I return to find Hidan passed out, sleeping like a baby. "Well, maybe he'll have more energy for dinner." I placed the food beside the bed and crawl back in, snuggling up against the best thing that has ever happened to me. "Happy birthday, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short birthday fic for Hidan! Lord Jashin wants more followers and breeding his current followers works well, right? Right!_   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos &/or Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more!_   
>  _I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: April 02, 2019]-[Wordcount: 5,275]_   
>  **  
>  **   
>  _Check out my other work like this!~_   
> 


End file.
